The Real Story of Me, Lily Evans
by Bluemaiden17
Summary: This my real story told by me, Lily Evans, not the story told by the world and the people that thought they knew me. Brace yourself. AU, some facts have been changed to fit the story of my muse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N Okay so I am redoing this story, and going a slightly different way to tell the story. Sorry and bare with me. It** **'s been years since I've written anything and I'm trying to get back into and write this story as well as pick back up some of my previously abandoned stories on my old accounts I have since lost passwords and no long use the email they are under. Now onto the story.**

Hello my name is Lily Evans Potter or at least that's what most of the wizarding world thinks. My real name is Lily Snape and this is my story.

For now all I will say is that I have two husbands, it's a long complicated story that we will get into later. My first husband that I married in a very hush hush manner when we were just a month or so short of turning 17 is Severus Tobias Corvus Snape. My second husband, whom I am currently living with and I have no real love for is James Hardwin Potter.

Now just to be clear, Severus does know about James. But no way does James now that I am married to Severus. James and/or I will die before he ever finds out that little bit of information. And before you go feeling bad for James let me inform you he is an arrogant arse of a man who thinks the world revolves around him and only him.

My story the story of how I got to where I am now: here living in Godric's Hallow, married to two men, with a newborn baby, that only I know for sure who the father is, trying to figure out a spell or even a potion to protect said child and myself, Or maybe even fake our deaths. Well is really began in third year at Hogwarts shortly after Severus' mother Eileen died.

 _November of 3_ _rd_ _year_

It was a day like any other day, or so that's how it started out.

I woke up in the girls 3rd year dormitory, in gryffindor tower. It was a Thursday so almost the weekend but not quite yet. I met Sev in the entrance hall as I do most mornings before breakfast. He always walks me to my table before heading over to his own. We don't really interact much, there's not usually much to tell at this point in the day. But everyday he walks me to my table anyhow.

Severus always sits with Avery, oh how i hate that boy. But he's Sev's "friend" so i don't let it show. Sev and I both know why he must pretend to like those fools.

As always I sat next to Remus and Alice. Later we would be joined by Black and Potter. And with them always come Mary. Mary follows Potter around everywhere. And Potter is obsessed with me. I hate Potter. Potter and Black however always run into the great hall, all dishevled like they just jumped out of bed and threw crap on, about 10 minuets before breakfast is over and we all have to be getting to class. I know Mary gets up in plenty of time, but she spends so much time doing her hair to try and impress Potter. I don't know why she ever bothers.

Anyways it was a morning like any other morning, we ate, the idiots ran in, mail came, we all left and headed toward class.

I did notice that Severus got a letter, which was unusual as his mother had already sent her weekly letter on Monday. But nothing crazy abnormal there. I'm sure she just had news of one sort or another, that he would most likely share with me later.

Sev and I met back out in the entrance hall after we were done eating.

"What's your mom say?" I asked Sev referring to the letter still in his hand.

"Oh, It's actually not from my mom, It's from father though I haven't opened yet."

"Oh" This was more then likely NOT a good this. His father Tobias Snape was not a nice man. Pureblood wife and son abusing muggleborn hating deatheater that he is. He was a wealthy man that loved to belittle others, mainly his son, to build himself up.

He shrugged, "I'll read it later, come on we have to get to Transfiguration."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry the formatting on this chapter got super messed up, and I had thought I fixed it but apparently not. But it is now fixed! Thank you for your patience. Happy Days To All! Please review. P.S. I don't own this stuff, I just like to play around!**

Chapter 2

Transfiguration was neither Severus' or Lily's favorite subject. However they both loved Professor McGonagall. She took no crap from anyone and never showed any favoritism that included for Albus Dumbledore's precious marauders.

Severus supposed that this class annoyed him so much because it was the only one that James Potter was beating him at, seemingly without even trying.

Lily knew she hated having to sit in this class because it was the only one that they had to sit with their housemates. Which meant she had a whole hour of being annoyed by marauder prince James sodding Potter. He was always showing off all the while smirking at her and running his bloody hand through his hair, as if it wasn't messy enough all on its own accord.

Today they were working on turning spoons into flowers. It was a rather complex change. Changing inanimate objects into living things was always harder. And it turns out what flower you got had everything to do with what kind of person you were, much like a Patronus at least that's how it was explained to them.

Lily funnily enough kept getting a lily. Not that she was surprised it was her favorite flower. Though hers kept coming up silver and metal, just like the spoon. Which she knew meant she wasn't getting the change from inanimate to living correctly.

She glanced across the room and saw that Sev was having the same problem. She smiled discreetly when she saw he also had a silver metal lily sitting in front of him. And his scowl of concentration upon his face.

She glanced to her left and saw that Potter had a simple daisy sitting in front of him. This caused a scowl of annoyance to grace her face. Bloody Potter.

She wondered mildly if some flowers were harder to achieve then others. A daisy being simple, the dandelion Pettigrew had, though his was somehow a spoon with a dandelion head, was technically more a weed more then a flower, she wasn't surprised by this. Lilys on the other hand was more elegant and detailed.

Classes were over for the day, dinner had just ended. That meant that she and Sev had some solid just them time. In one of their "spots" here at Hogwarts. Today they were in the come and go room.

It was so cozy, much like the Gryffindor common room. Couple comfy armchairs, black and leather, and a couch a deep rich forest green. A matching thick huge rug, that was rather comfy to sit on as well. With two round black huge pillow like things, which is were they were both laying now, on their stomachs. Both with Transfiguration books lying open in front of them. They were facing each other on their respective pillows. A few feet in front of the large fireplace. Close enough to feel the warmth on this cold November day, yet far enough away to not be over heating in their wizard robes. There was a table in front of the couch, not very tall, with a wizards music box, they had it rigged to play muggle music as well.

Lily had her legs bent up in the air, tapping one of her feet to the beat of the music playing low in the backround.

"Sev?"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"Did you ever read that letter to your father?"

"Errm, no actually, I did not."

He reached over to root around in his bag containing all his school books and brought out the still sealed letter with his fathers handwriting upon the front.

 _Boy,_

 _Your mother has been admitted to St. Mungo's_

 _You are to stay forcused on your studies._

 _You know the importance of having high marks, otherwise Our Lord will have no real interest in someone like you._

 _He has as little patience for idiots as I do._

 _Father_

Severus read outloud to Lily.

Then he scowled. No details about what was wrong with his dear mother. And of course the sly insinuations that his father thought him an idiot. Even though he knew Severus was always one of the top of his class, with only Lily as any real competition. With the exception of Potter but that was only in Transfiguration.

"No real love there as usual" Lily commented

Her only answer from Sev was a shrug of indifference.

He made a decisions then. To be open with Lily.

"My father wants to introduce me to You Know Who soon."

Lily only sighed sadly. She knew this would happen eventually. And was dreading it's inevitability.

"My mom is the only thing putting it off. I don't know how she does it but she has a way of convincing my father it's not time yet."

"Oh, Sev", Her heart ached for him, she knew what his home life was like for him. And her deepest desire was to make it all go away.

She often felt he would be much better off if his mom had broken off his betrothal to that man. But then again they would knew really know for sure.

She hugged him then, trying to ease just a bit of her pain. He was stiff throughout the entire hug, as always. But she liked to think the sign of friendly affection helped him if only a little. Even if he never returned the gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few days Lily worried about Sev. He hadn't been able to find out more about his mom. His father hadn't written anything more. And he knew better then to ask his father. He didn't want the punishment that would go along with not dismissing it as his letter implied that he should. He did however have a gut feeling that it was bad. He couldn't explain it not even to Lily. Just stated the other day that he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen.

They knew better then to go to Dumbledore as well, he never had Severus' best interests at heart. Which Lily never understood. Didn't Dumbledore realize his indifference to the Slytherin's was only going to result in them being pushed further into the hands of The Dark Lord.

So really they had no way of going about finding any information.

It was that morning that Severus received another missive from his father. This time he opened it straight away.

 _My Dearest Son,_

 _I must regrettably inform you that your mother has died. She had taken a incorrectly brewed potion and the Healers tried their best but were unable to save her._

 _I will be at Hogwarts to take you home for a few days. So that you may say goodbye and attend the Death Ceremony._

 _Inform your teachers as well as your headmaster. Show them this missive if need be._

 _Please collect any and all classwork for the rest of the week. You will be back on Sunday._

 _I will arrive at 5._

 _Your Most Loving Father_

Severus snorted. He knew his father was putting on a show for the teachers who would inevitably need to read it. So that he may get said work. He scowled at the thought of having to spend 4 days with his father without his mother as a buffer. His mother was gone. Gone. Dead.

LIly watched Severus read whatever letter he had received. She watched the subtle look of pain that crossed his face, that she was sure only she could read upon that face. She no longer felt like eating breakfast.

She pushed plate away. The plate vanished down into the kitchens.

At that moment Severus looked up and glanced Lilys way. They locked eyes, and she nodded.

It was an unspoken agreement.

She got up and left Lunch early.

They met in the come and go room. Sev had waited a few moments. Then followed Lily out of the Great Hall.

The had some time to talk, there was still atleast 20 minuets left of breakfast.

As soon as Sev entered the room, Lily looked at him expectantly.

"What was in the letter, Sev?"

He smirked, even though he's just had the worse news of his life, Lily knew his face. And she had been watching him. Even though he wanted nothing more then to crawl back to bed and curl up under the cover, and grieve for the mother he would never get to talk to again, or do so much as get a hug from, there was this little spot of sunshine that only Lily could bring.

He reached in the bag and handed Lily the paper.

He watched her closely as she read, he watched every slight frown, every twitch of sadness, until she finished reading.

And she threw herself at him and hugged him as hard as she could. And she cried for her best friend. Her friend that she knew loved his mother. Her best friend that she so dearly wished she could take his pain away.

And for the first time ever, He hugged her back. And a single tear ran down his face.

That was the moment, that even in all his sadness and grief for his lost mother, the moment that he realized, he loved Lily more then anything in the world, the moment he realized that he Severus Tobias Corvus Snape was in love with Lily Rose Evans.

And they just held each other, each in their own thoughts, each feeling pain for their own reasons.

 **A/N Please review, This chapter is shorter then the previous 2 however that felt like the right place to pause at. Thank you for reading. Much love xx**


End file.
